


Requited Love

by TheSilverDream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: "So pretty."Daniel said under his breath while looking at his iPad. He swiped his fingers over the screen and muttering to himself again. "How can he be so pretty? Is he even  human?"





	Requited Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...2 fics in a day, I know it's just drabble, so two fics in a day is not a big deal to some authors, but it REALLY IS FOR ME XDDD
> 
> I also post some of my shorter fics on twitter. Chek it out [HERE](https://twitter.com/_TheSilverDream/status/967961226285215744) !  
> if you want, lol
> 
> Warning: UN-BETAED

"So pretty."Daniel said under his breath while looking at his iPad. He swiped his fingers over the screen and muttering to himself again. "How can he be so pretty? Is he even human?"

Jisung who was playing with his own phone looked up and stared at Daniel curiously. "What are you looking at?"He asked.

"Nothing, nothing."Daniel said quickly, locking the device. "Just some random pictures of cat."

"Are you sure?"Jisung asked, not believing what Daniel said. "Because you sounded like someone who's looking at their crush."

Daniel blushed and shook his head. "No, it was just a cat, besides I don't have a crush."

Jisung lifted his eyebrows. Seemed like Daniel didn't realize that the other members already knew about his larger than life size crush toward Seongwoo. Daniel could be dense, sometimes it was cute but other times it could be annoying. If only he would use brain a little and observe his surrounding, he would know that it was not just -one-sided pining. He shook his head and said slowly. "Yeah, whatever you say."

Daniel left their room and moved toward the empty space on the second floor. They usually used that space to put stuffs they didn't need. Some of their cases they brought when the moved were there to. But there's also a small couch and a table when someone need space to be alone. With 11 of them living together, there really is no privacy.

Daniel sat on the couch and unlock his iPad. He opened his gallery and clicked one of the pictures he saved there, muttering again. "Seriously, his beauty is out of this world."  
~~*~~

  
"Where's Daniel?"Seongwoo asked, entering their shared bedroom. "I don't see him anywhere."

"Have you checked second floor?"Jisung asked back without looking up from his phone.

"Oh, right."Seongwoo said and left the room. He climbed up the stairs and saw Daniel sitting on the couch, face buried on his iPad. He tried calling but apparently what ever it was that he was looking at is really interesting. He walked quietly and took the device from Daniel's hand. "What are you looking at?"

"Ah, Hyung."Daniel startled when his iPad suddenly being taken away. He tried to get it back but Seongwoo put it behind his back. He wanted to reached out but that would require him to sort of hug the older male. "Please, give it back."

"What is it that's soo interesting that you didn't even hear me calling?"Seongwoo asked, teasingly. He turned his back toward Daniel and look at the screen. Apparently Daniel was reading some news on the internet. There were at least 10 pages opened on the browser. At first he thought that the news was different but after he saw the object on each articles, apparently, he was wrong. After he saw what it was, he turned back and grinning at Daniel. "Stalker."

"It's not like that."Daniel said, blushing a bit for being caught.

"What is this then?"Seongwoo asked, facing the screen to Daniel. "They were articles about me and your gallery, it was full of me."

Daniel bit his lips nervously, he didn't mean for his crush to be discovered like this, especially by his object of affection himself. He finally sighed and took his iPad back. "I'm sorry, Hyung, I can't help it, you're just soo pretty."

"Do you like me, Niel-ah?"Seongwoo asked, chuckling when Daniel looking up quickly with wide eyes.

"I do."Daniel said slowly, not really sure where this was going.

"Is it just the face?"Seongwoo asked again with a gentle voice.

"Of course not."Daniel said heatedly. "Do you think I'm that shallow? I've been in love with you since produce day, your hard work, your dedication, your gentle nature and your kindness, I love all of you, not just your pretty face."

Seongwoo bit his lips, holding back a smile. He knew Daniel has a feeling for him and he for Daniel, but somehow the younger think that his feeling was unrequited and never made a move. So he decided to take the matter into his own hand. "That's a good answer."

"Wha...what?"Daniel asked, back to become a stuttering mess after his outburst.

Seongwoo said nothing and just chuckled at Daniel confused face. He leaned toward Daniel and kiss him on the lips, just a quick peck really before he leaned back and grinning for ear to ear. "I'm in love with you too by the way, not just with your pretty face but everything that you are."

Daniel's eyes widen, he couldn't believe that his unrequited love is now requited. His mouth opened and closed like fish out of water, unable to speak.

"Come on, Boyfriend, I have a place in mind for our first date."Seongwoo said, still grinning. He walked toward the stairs without looking back at Daniel, expecting him to follow. "But you have to think about next place for our second date, alright?"

Daniel snapped out of his freezing state and grinning brightly himself. He followed the older male eagerly and said excitedly. "Leave it to me, Hyung."

And then, they live happily ever after.

 


End file.
